


An Unexpected Guest

by elizabeth_moriarty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_moriarty/pseuds/elizabeth_moriarty
Summary: On one magical night Loki finds himself in in the presence of the one and only Tony Stark. And what does Tony do when he finds out that one of his greatest enemy’s has made his way past his defences?Try’s to get into his pants of course.The only problem is that it takes longer than either would like, with both of these genius idiots being too chicken shit to make an actual move, and instead dance around their growing relationship by obnoxiously flirting.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony had just finished one of the most boring meetings of his life, although all the meetings he actually went to were boring, and in his opinion a complete waste of time, time that could be spent upgrading one of his suits, or even making designs for a new one, just saying. 

But he apparently had to go since he didn't go to the last meeting, or the one before that, or the one before that, and the one before- okay you get the point. All they ever talked about was the progression in sales and the efficiency of the company blah blah blah. He had to sit there and listen to them go on and on about stupid shit like that, when all he wanted to do was go home and bury himself in his workshop for the rest of the week, or even the rest of the year, but Tony knew he wouldn't be that lucky. 

Tony pressed the elevator button and backed up till he was leaning against the opposite wall, he gave a sigh when a young woman in a grey skirt and white blouse came running towards him, well as much as she could in heels, apologising whenever she bumped into someone.

Tony smiled and shook his head, newbies.

The newbie halted when she spotted Tony, breathing deeply she walked up to him. "Excuse me Mr Stark" she said pushing a stray hair from her face.

"Yes that's me, how may I help you gorgeous"

"Um, Miss Potts asked me to give you these papers for you to sign" she said blushing and averting he's eyes.

"Did she now" he said condescendingly pushing himself off the wall. 

Tony grabbed the papers from her flicking through them. Tony groaned internally, it was just the same old crap, oh well might as well get this done, Tony pulled out a pen and stated signing the papers.

"There you go" he said smiling at her handing back the papers.

"Thank you Mr Stark" she said smiling back at him then turned and started running the other way.

Tony chuckled to himself as he entered the elevator.

...........

It had been almost 6 months since the battle of New York, and everything had gotten back to normal. Well except that that pepper had broken up with him and was also avoiding him, he had the "avengers" living in his tower. Oh and there was the fact that he was fighting super-villains on a regular basis, so he was basically working for shield, but apart from that everything had gotten back to normal. 

They started to rebuild the city after shield had given the government the okay when they had removed most of the Chitauri bodies out of New York, the other super-villains had probably gotten the rest.

Tony himself had to renovate his tower after the hulk had made a Loki shaped crater in his living room. The Assgardian bros had messed up the front. Bruce had come into his lab one day and apologised for the living room. Tony told him it's fine, he even made a joke about how he was going to dig up the crater and sell it on eBay. Bruce had smiled at that he said "there probably would be people out there that would want a piece of Loki as a souvenir", Tony smiled at the memory, ah Bruce.

..........

Tony pulled into his garage and parked his Acura in-between his Audi R8 and his shelby cobra.

Surrounded by music when he stepped into the elevator pressing the button to his workshop, Tony leaned back hands braced on the bar.

"Hey Jarv bring out the roadster"

"Yes sir"

Tony smiled, home sweet home, what could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony has been working on his beloved roadster for God knows how long when he heard a loud crash from the other side of the workshop. 

"It appears we have an unexpected guest Sir" Jarvis replied dryly 

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah I kinda got that from the body smash sound of some dipstick hitting my floor" he sighed rubbing his face in irritation "Is it anyone we know?"

"I can not use facial recognition Sir as they appear to have hit your floor with their face"

"Well then, I'll just have to do it myself"

"May I persuade you into using some caution. Perhaps calling Shield?"

"Oh don't be such a bore Jarvis, we don't even know who it is yet. They could be some poor little old lady who fell threw a rift in space in time"

"Though saving a lost elderly woman would sate the PR departments life long dream in being able to promote you with a positive light, I do again ask you to use at least some caution Sir"

"Aw come on Jarv you know me, I'm Mr. Cautious"

"As you say Sir"

With the intruder coming into view Tony is able to see that they have indeed face planted onto his nice "clean" floor. With their body sprawled out in an uncomfortable looking position, and the fact that they have created a blooded print, Tony used his impeccable detective skills to come to the conclusion that the intruder had found their way into his humble abode by accident, and by that it seems a fortunate accident judging by the condition that they are in. 

After patting himself on the back for his brilliance Tony crouched down to the left of the intruder, taking in their tatered clothes and shallow, seemingly painful breathing he tried to decide whether it was a good idea to wake the sleeping beauty. There are two ways that this could go down, one, he wakes them up and fixes their wounds, they shower him in praise with some "oh thank you Tony you saved my life" or maybe "oh my god it's iron man, you are so kind and brave and totally brilliant". The second option he wakes them up and they jump him and then he is going to be the one bloodying his nice clean floor, the third option is to call Shield like a good responsible adult, which makes it an invalid option in itself. So with those two extremely tantalising options Tony commits to the fact that he is going to wake them up either way and if he does get stabbed then at least it's at home. 

With that Tony takes a deep breath and firmly grasps their shoulder, step one complete, step two he gingerly turns them into their back.    
"Oh you have got to be kidding me"

"I believe we have both positively identified the intruder, may I now call Shield Sir?"

"Nah, they'll probably do something stupid"

"As apposed to you Sir who will handle this situation how exactly?"

"Um..."

"Will you take the right precautions in creating  a quarantined area so the residents of this city and yourself are safe?"

"Well... come on Jarv it's just Loki"

"Sir, the man you just referred to as "just Loki" is a wanted criminal for the destruction of New York" 

"Oh don't be so dramatic, it was minimal damage" 

"If you mean $18.8 billion in damages and the deaths of 74 bystanders minimal then you would be correct Sir"

"Okay okay I get it, he's a bad guy and deserves a good spanking. But come on Jarv he's bleeding all over my floor shouldn't I, I don't know, be a Good Samaritan and help him or something?"

Jarvis sighs "I find your argument morally sound but logically flaud"

"So is that a green light on the patch up?"

"You are incorrigible Sir"

"I'll take that as a yes"

With that Tony maneuvered Loki's unconscious body to his admittedly uncomfortable couch, he should know having spent most nights on the bloody thing, but is isn't like Loki will be complaining anyway. 

"Uh Jarv, what's wrong with him anyway"

"You mean beside the obvious Sir"

"Oh don't you get started again"

"Very well Sir. He has 3 broken ribs on his right side along with several lacerations"

"Sounds fun. How do I fix it"

"I believe retrieving the first aid kit would be a start"

"Okay Mr. Smart Ass besides stealing my title, have you got anything helpful?"

"The lacerations need to be treated with an antibiotic ointment and then applied with a sterile bandage. For the ribs apply an ice pack to reduce swelling and once he awakes give a dosage of painkillers regularly as well as keep mobile between periodical rest periods" 

"Sounds easy enough"  
Finding the first aid kit was not exactly a challenge as it has been used and stocked consistently since Tony decided to live at the tower. What is a challenge is trying to get Loki's shirt off without further injuring the poor defenceless God. Once it was off though Tony could see the amount of damage the God had endured, with a colourful array of bruises coupled with the aforementioned lacerations, he even looked malnourished. Guess prison life doesn't agree with him. Grabbing the antibiotic ointment Tony starts to apply it to the already healing wounds, he can see the minor cuts are already slowly mending themselves back together however, the deeper cuts are more stubborn. 

Patches on and ice pack in place Tony is stuck with a very important, universe altering decision. Blanket or no blanket. See if he goes yes blanket the itty bitty frost giant might get overheated, but, if he goes no blanket he might be uncomfortable and throw a fit that could put a PTA soccer mum to shame. Hmm. Blanket it is, no one wants to deal with a soccer mums fury. So, fixed God, check, blanket on, check, should probably move the hair out of his face...check?

"You are fussing Sir" Jarvis drawls 

"How dare you Jarvis, I do not fuss"

"As you say Sir. Perhaps you could do something productive whilst waiting for Loki to awake. Besides play with his hair"

"I'm just trying to make him comf-"

"What do you think you are doing?" A voice mumbles 

Tony's hand stops and eyes connect with tired yet piercing eyes with a piece of dear lolo's hair between his fingers, "Oh, hello Loki, welcome to my humble abode"


	3. Chapter 3

To be found fiddling with a supposed maniac gods hair is an embarrassing situation to be in in the first place, but when said maniac catches you...let's just say Tony isn't looking forward to the explanation that he is going to have to give.

"So, I can explain" 

"You had better Stark" Loki grumbled looking irritably at Tony's hand. 

Tony snatched his hand away with a guilty look, "Well, where did you want me to start?" 

Loki let out a puff of breathe, "Perhaps you should start from the beginning"

"Ah" Tony said leaning back to rest on his heels, "Well, it all started when I was innocently working away when I heard a VERY, loud and VERY, scary bang".  
"Now, being the handsome and brave hero that I am, I went to investigate, and you'll never guess who I found" 

"Oh who ever could it be" Loki said dryly

"Tut tut no interrupting. Now where was I...Ah yes, very scary bang that if some one squealed at it it would be totally normal and completely justified" Loki raised an eye brow, "Oh shut up", Loki raised his hands defensively. 

"Anyways, I found on my floor and decided to be nice and hospitable, carrying you to my lovely couch, giving you a nice and warm blanket. You know I didn't have to do that I could have let you stay in the pool of your own blood being all uncomf--", "You are blabbering Stark" Loki said with his finger against Tony's lips. 

He sighed "Are you toning to stop babbling and actually make constructive sentences?", Tony nodded and Loki retracted his finger.

They both silently stared at each other before Tony decided to break the silence. "So....why did I find you on my floor, with the emphasis on MY, because the last time I check we weren't exactly friendly". 

"Ah. Well, that was a bit of a surprise for me as well. You see while I was fleeing from my dear captures I had to take what you would call 'a leap of faith'. This of course being trying to follow a connection that would be questionable to follow even for the most suicidal of sorcerer" 

"Connection to...?"

"The only thing I have. My magic" Loki said glumly looking away. 

Noticing the change in tone Tony used his excellent epic skills in conversation to brighten the mood, "So you what, left a bit of your magic juice lying around my place. That's pretty nasty dude" 

Loki rolled his eyes, "To be more specific Stark, the connection came from that device in your chest", He gave Tony a sharp smile "So you could say that my 'magic juice', as you so eloquently put, is inside you right now" 

"Not cool dude, Not cool", "At least buy me dinner first" Tony said with his most charming smile. Loki let out a huffed laugh then capturing Tony's eyes with a look that would have made Tony weak at the knees if he wasn't sitting on them, "Perhaps I will Stark, if you're lucky". 

Maybe it was his sleep deprived mind but Tony could swear that they were having a moment here, it may be inappropriate considering their circumstances. That or the fact that they have only spent a couple of minuets together, but they are definitely having a moment here. Man I really need to get out more, the occasional forced outside adventure is apparently not enough for me. 

.......

"So"

Loki smirked, "So"

"What do we do now?"

"I suppose that's up to you is it not?"

"You're not gonna zap me then skedaddle outta here" he said making wiggly hand motions.

Loki let out a heavy sigh relaxing back into the couch giving a quiet "No"

Tony tilted his head "Well then, Jarvis what time is it?"

"It is currently 5:43am Sir"

"Perfect time for breakfast, care to join me?" He said wiggling his eyebrows

Loki huffed "Do I have a choice?"

"Well you can stay down here and starve, well not really starve there's probably some food in the mini fridge, but I'm talking about having a wholesome American breakfast consisting of Fruit Loops and a good ol' cup of coffee"

"Sir" Jarvis started tiredly "Need I remind you that that is not a healthy balanced breakfast, nor is it a wholesome American breakfast, for that you would have scrambled eggs, toast and a side of bacon"

"Yeah that won't go well, the last time I tried to cook something that didn't have microwave instructions there was fire and Steve yelled at me"

"To be fair Sir, you did leave the omelet on high heat as to 'make it cook faster', then you forgot about it"

"S'not my fault I get inspired so easily" he mumbled

"As you say Sir".

"Are you two quiet done?"Loki said in a amused tone

Tony pointed his finger at him accusingly "You can shut up, or do you not want breakfast"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Its not like I can move very far to get it Stark, I am injured, remember!"

"Right" Tony draws out, "Well, I guess I can do a makeshift breakfast in bed sort of thing"

"Oh you truly spoil me Stark"

"Oh darling you have no idea" Tony said coming to his feet and stretching his mostly numb limbs, "No idea". 


	4. Chapter 4

Making breakfast wasn't as hard as Tony remembered, though he used to have to do it on his own without Jarvis telling him when he was about to burn the eggs, that of course was truly helpful. The only problem left was the mess Tony had created in his expansion on culinary knowledge. Now you might think that a couple of eggs and bacon would leave a minimal amount of mess and would take less than 40 minuets. You'd be very wrong. You see it took Tony multiple tries to crack the eggs so that they would actually land in the bowl, and after this he had to retrieve the eggshells which took longer than it should for a 40 year old. The bacon was easy enough except Tony didn't preheat the ban of grease it before cooking, which left the pan it its filthiest state. All in all the kitchen that was once in pristine condition was now looking as though a tornado had torn through it recently, which is appropriate considering Tony is a walking natural disaster.

 

....

 

"I bring-ith sustenance for m'lord" Tony said with his best stereotypical English ascent, its a shame that all he got in response was an unimpressed expression. Honestly his talent was truly wasted. 

 

"Fine, if you don't want it i'll go back upstairs and have all of this delicious, tantalising food all to myself"

 

"Better to poison yourself with your own cooking than me"

 

"Now is that any way to treat your hospitable host"

 

"If you are genuinely a hospitable host you would give me a room that is at the least less dingy than this place" he said with moderate irritation.

 

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah i'll move you up into one of the nicer room later, now eat, you look like skeletor" he said placing the tray of food onto Loki's lap. 

 

"Your insults do you no favours Stark"

 

Holding one finger up with pursed lips Tony said, "Pretty sure you're supposed to be earning favours off of me, not the other way around"

 

"That is what you think Stark, but you are sorely wrong" he said with a small smile 

 

"Uh-huh" 

 

....

 

"And how was your meal honey"

 

"It was edible"

 

Tony sighed shaking his head "There really is no winning with you is there"

 

"Sir if I might interrupt, Captain Rogers has returned and has seen the state of the kitchen"

 

Tony cringes, "How much trouble am I in this time?"

 

"It is hard to tell Sir, he seems to just be staring at it blankly"

 

"Shit", he turns to Loki "I don't suppose you have enough juice to teleport us outta here?"

 

Loki gives him a wry look "No, and even if I did I wouldn't use it to get you out of trouble. That'll just deprive me of entertainment" he says with a wicked smirk.

 

Tony just narrows his eyes "you're a meanie" Loki just rolls his eyes.

 

"Sir there is movement"

 

"What kind of movement, good movement, bad movement? Jarvis telling me, the suspense is killing me" He says dramatically to hide the fact that he is scared as shit.

 

"He is cleaning the kitchen ver y calmly. An emphasis on calmly Sir he is using slow movements"

 

"This is the end. I'm gonna get lectured to death. What a horrible way to die"

 

"You're being a little dramatic don't you think" Loki says with a raised eyebrow, "Isnt the Good Captain a friend of yours?"

 

"You don't understand LoLo, Rogers does this passive aggressive yelling thing where he doesn't actually yell, but the crosses arms and stern voice certainly make it seem like he's yelling at you" Tony says eyes closing over

 

"I...see?"

 

"Oh god forbid you did. Ha get it God, forbid. Cause you're a god" Tony says childishly 

 

"You are incorrigible Stark"

 

Tony nods in acknowledgment "Thank you".

 

"Sir I recommend that you make your way up, Captain Rogers has almost finished the dishes"

 

"Oh boy" he stands gingerly "Kneeling down, not good for back, noted" he sighs cracking his back letting out a large exhale. "Righto, I'm off to lecture town, don't you be goin anywhere" he says pointing an accusing finger at Loki.

 

"As if there is any other place I would rather be" He says with a sweet smile.

 

Before the doors close in the elevator Tony tries to get the final word "I'll see you soon butter cup" however Loki is quick to reply,

"I shall ever wait for your return", bastard.

 

...Time passes...

 

As Tony reaches the floor he feels the nerves go straight to his stomach causing knots. His apprehension clear Tony stays a moment in the elevator appreciating life one last time.

 

"You'll have to come out some time Sir"

 

"I'll come out when I'm ready" he says defiantly arms tugging at his sides

 

"And where have I heard that before" Jarvis says in amusement

 

"Oh shut up Jarv."

 

"Yes Sir"

 

With that Tony takes a deep breath and exits the elevator. Heart pounding in his ears Tony stiffly makes his way into the kitchen, stopping at its entrance, and stands there. Watching. Like the chicken he is. 

 

"Are you going to come in, or just stand there all today" Steve says without looking up from the bench he is wiping 

 

Tony whimpers but goes forward taking a seat at one of the stools.

 

"So. Is there an explanation for this mess, or did you just feel like it" He says lifting his face so that his gaze meets Tony's.

 

"Ummm. Yes?"

 

"Yes what Tony"

 

"Yes there is a purpose for this mess?" Tony give him a small smile but it is short lived as Steve's eyes are still in mum mode.

 

"Are you going to tell me the reason?"

 

"No"

 

"And why is that" Steve says frustratingly 

 

"Because that would be rude?"

 

"To who Tony, you'll have to give me a straight answer eventually"

 

"To, well, no one, yep absolutely no one. It's all a prank, there are hidden cameras there and there" he says gesturing to the corners of the room, "You've just been pranked Cap how do you feel?"

 

"Like you shouldn't be allowed on the Internet. And disappointment. Mostly disappointment. I was hopping you would tell me the truth Tony, but you didn't" he sighs looking sad "I thought we were closer than that, guess I won't be able to cook your favourite meals anymore. Or have movie night with you. It's sad really". He then looks directly into Tony's eyes "I'm really gonna miss that. Oh well, see you around Tony" and then he's walking away.

 

I'm being played. I know I'm being played. But I can't risk it, shit. "Steve wait" he sighs "Fine I'll tell you, you manipulative bastard" 

 

Steve gives him a kind smile "thank you Tony", he takes a chair to the other side of the bench so that they are facing each other, "So, tell me" he says gesturing to Tony before crossing his arms.

 

"Uh well... I'm just gonna go right out and say it" he takes a deep breath "Loki's in my basement" he blurts out

 

Steve blinks a couple of times before he refocuses on Tony, "Loki is in Avengers Tower"

 

Tony nods "yes"

 

"And you haven't called this into shield"

 

"Yes again"

 

Steve places his head in his hands, "Are you gonna tell on me?", Steve huffs a laugh "You're insane" he says before leaving the stool and the kitchen all together leaving Tony very confused.

 

"Where are you going?" He calls

 

Steve comes back into view bending around to arc way, "Im going to go see our guest, coming?"

 

Tony stands following Steve to the elevator, "And he said I was crazy"

 

....Time lapse....

 

Steve strides purposefully out of the elevator and into Tony's workshop, with Tony in tow. Loki catches his eye immediately, "You weren't kidding"

 

Tony looks at him confusingly "I said I was gonna tell you the truth didn't I", Steve just pats him on the shoulder.

 

"So Loki, What is your purpose at Avengers Tower"

 

"Sleep over" he says trying to sink further into the couch whilst quickly giving Tony a dirty look.

 

"Uh huh, Tony?"

 

Tony raises his hands defensively "hey you've gotten enough out of me for today. Why don't you interrogate him"

 

Steve rolled his eyes "You're both as bad as each other" he mutters under his breath. "Can you at least tell me if you have any harmful intent whilst you have your, sleep over".

 

Loki blinks up at him a few times before responding, "I do believe that I do not have any intent to harm the avengers at this point in time."

 

Steve sighs in relief "well that's good to know. However you both do realise I have to inform shield yes?"

 

Tony comes to stand in front of Steve "naw come on Steve, why don't you give us a few days huh. Let him settle in before Nikkie Boi sends in his goons" he says with a large encouraging smile. Steve stares blankly at him, "pretty please", he sighs "Fine"

 

Tony fist bumps the air "yes!" 

 

"But, there's a but Tony"

 

"There's always a but Tony" Tony grumbles

 

"You have to keep an eye on him at all times"

 

"Sir yes Sir" He says making a saluting gesture

 

"And, And. We have to tell the rest of the avengers"

 

"Oh can't we just skip that bit, we'll likely not get to that bit anyway if Barton has any arrow"

 

"We still have to tell them Tony"

 

Tony stops his foot on the ground in a childlike manner, "fine"

 

"Alright. Now, let's get you moved upstairs shall we" Steve says directly to Loki

 

"Do I get any choice in the matter?"

 

"No" both Steve and Tony say in unison.

 

"Alright" He says sighingly pulling off the blanket and trying to stand. This causes both Steve and Tony to come to his sides. Steve because it's the gentlemanly thing to do and Tony because he was there first. They both stare at each other before Loki brakes at the silence with a cough, "Are we going to make a move or not?"

 

"Tony let go, I'll carry him to one of the guest rooms"

 

"Oh but I called dibs" he says whiningly 

 

Loki sighs "could you two please just hurry up, I'm getting tired"

 

Tony let's go squinting a Steve before heading to the elevator.

 

....Time passes....

 

They make it to the penthouse suite which has two luxurious guest rooms. It's an awkward entrance, with Loki in the arms of America's Sweetheart and all.

 

"Which room Tony?"

 

Tony goes in front leading them to the room closest to his, I have to win one battle today. He holds open the door for Steve to carry Loki through and then walking in himself. After placing Loki on top of the sheets Steve says "We'll have to get Doctor Banner to look at that" pointing at Loki's bloodied bandages. 

 

The moment of silence last too long before Steve coughs "I'll just go get him then" he nods before leaving the room.

 

"...So" Tony's says trying to break the silence "Are you mad that I spilled"

 

Loki narrows his eyes at Tony before sighing and looking away, "no" he turns back to smirk at Tony, "who else would have carried me, in their big, strong, arms"

 

Tony laughs "oh shut up"

 

"Make me" He says suggestively 

 

"Maybe I will" Tony murmurs 

 

 

 

.

 


End file.
